


The Life Ahead

by lacunaxx



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaxx/pseuds/lacunaxx
Summary: thirty years, and now it's time to break the ice.





	The Life Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in a long while so bear with me. recently, i began watching good mythical morning and after reading a few fanfictions, decided to suddenly write my own. it's really short, so i'm not too happy with it, but for now this is the best i can do.

it had started with a kiss. a simple little kiss, no more than a peck on the cheek. the act was quite soft, as though it was meant for only them, a secret, almost. like an inside joke of which would lead to something more once the cameras were off. albeit every gradual, sluggish movement, they had hid their arousal well, despite the thoughts coursing through their minds, bringing upon them an inner turmoil.  
every move brought a bite unto their skin, the prickly rush of adrenaline. each word was rushed, touches lingering across heated flesh. the wait was misery. their minds were awakened, yet tired of their daily lives. the show was exciting, with every new game or challenge to be played, but without each other, the world was no more.  
thirty years, they’ve waited. for thirty years, stolen glances have been closing in the ropes, drawing them closer until this very day. lost nights, alone, struggling to overcome their emotions were finally left to be in the dark, their tears forgotten with the first touch.  
they had hidden themselves away, locked within a darkened room, far from others. even now, the thought that the crew had become suspicious caused no harm to their thoughts. it only led them further, bringing them closer and closer.  
neither knew what had caused it. the final snap. green had stared into blue, the glimmering irises full of questions to remain unanswered. as the time ticked away, all they could do was stare. a head tilted up, the other down, accommodating with the differences within their height. but they did not mind. it brought a brief sense of peace over them, blanketing their hearts like a sheet of flames. desire plagued each coherent word to emerge, uttered from their mouths until only a single word could be said.

“rhett-”

“link-”

after that, they slammed together, almost as though a cord had been cut, allowing them to be one. neither mind raced to the reminder of any form of contactually transmitted diseases, nor of the consequences that may arise. all they could see was each other, and all that was important was them, alone in that room.  
fingers fumbled for belts, shirts torn from bodies and shoes tossed aside. skin scraped together leisurely, their speed calmed to a steady pace. it would be sweet and slow, not too rushed, yet not a tease, either.  
feather-like touches were left upon bare skin, quiet sounds of ecstacy fading into the air. everything was quiet, the only noises being that of pleasure, tumbling from their mouths with each breath. hips pistoned together, bodies flushed and heated as they moved as one. for now, they would remain like this, for they did not need to go completely to show their much-awaited love.  
many moments passed before they both reached their peaks, found only by the large hand wrapped around them to give that final push. once finished, they collapsed together, sharing lazy kisses as sleep fell upon them. it wasn’t much, but that was okay.  
they had a whole life ahead of them.


End file.
